1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to tape dispensers. More particularly, the invention relates to a tape dispenser that includes a hang tag for displaying the tape dispenser in a retail setting. Specifically, the invention relates to a tape dispenser that includes a hang tag that is relatively small when compared to the size of the tape dispenser.
2. Background Information
There are a variety of ways that retailers use to display products. Some products are placed on shelves while others are hung from display clip strips or sheets. Products that are hung from displays need to have some sort of mechanism for actually attaching the product to the display. This may be achieved by a small aperture being made in the packaging for the product and then a hook from the display board or strip is inserted through the aperture. Alternatively, a cardboard backing sheet may be attached to the product and an aperture may be made in the backing sheet. The hook from the display strip may then be passed through the aperture in the cardboard backing sheet. Attaching cardboard backing sheets is not only expensive, but the backing sheets take up a lot of packaging space during shipping and display space in the retail environment. This reduces the amount of product that the manufacturer is able to ship or to display, thereby driving the cost up for that particular product.
There is therefore a need in the art for an inexpensive, less space-consuming way to ship products or hang products on display sheets.